The Eds Adventures
The Eds Adventures is a new film series by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. It focuses on the Eds (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) going through various adventures. Films (confirmed for now) #''The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' #[[The Eds Adventures of The Lion King (Full Story)|'' The Eds Adventures of The Lion King (Full Story)]] #[[The Eds Adventures of Lilo and Stitch|''The Eds Adventures of Lilo and Stitch ]] #''The Eds Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' #''The Eds Adventures of Tarzan'' #''The Eds Adventures of The Three Musketeers'' #''The Eds Adventures of Mulan'' #''The Eds Adventures of Jurassic Park'' #''The Eds Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' #''The Eds Adventures of Space Jam'' #''The Eds Adventures of Toy Story'' #''The Eds Adventures of Toy Story 2'' #''The Eds Adventures of Toy Story 3'' Characters Atlantian Alliance *Ed, Edd and Eddy (leaders) *Milo Thatch *Kida *Audrey *Whitmore *Dr. Sweet *Mole *Cookie *Vinny *Wilhelmia Packard *Peter Pan *Aladdin *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Pokemon Trainers *Woody *Buzz *Jessie *Andy's Toys *R2-D2 *Luke Skywalker *Jango Fett *Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Troubadour *Po *Zuko *Lilo *Stitch *Pacha *Kuzco *Jimmy Kudo *Simba *Tiff *Tuff *Kirby *Timon & Pumbaa *Hogarth Hughes *Pooh *Tigger *Roo *Kanga *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Fifi *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Fife *Crane the Globe *Sultan (Beauty and the Beast) *Mowgli *Baloo *Tiana *Naveen *Ray *Louis *Carl the Shadow *Vultures *Detective Basil *Olivia Fishermen *John Smith *Pochantas *Crows *Carpet *Buddy the Voodoo *Mac *Bloo *Wilt *Coco *Eduardo *Peter Griffin *Chowder *Mung Daal *Shnitzel *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman *Bruma *Ariel *Flounder *Spongebob *Patrick *Luxo Jr. *Remy *The Seven Dwarves *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *Chicken Little *The 101 Dalmations *Jessica Green *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Isabella *Buford *Baljeet *Perry *Dodge *Captain Brickbeard *Merlin *Sora *Blu *Jewel *The Bone Cousines *The Looney Tunes The Horde of Darkness *Maleficent (leader) *Beagle Boys *Scar (eliminated) *Azula *Organzation XIII *Hades (eliminated) *Lotso (eliminated) *Captain Hook *Jafar *Ti Lung (eliminated) *The Joker *Mr. Harcourt (fired) *Shan-Yu (eliminated) *Forte (eliminated) *Gaston *Dr. Blowhole *Dr. Faciller *Ratigan (deceased) *Plankton *Chef Skinner *Cruella De Vil *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Governer Fredrickson (eliminated) *Madame Mim *Marcel (arrested) *Nigel *General Rourke (eliminated) *Helga Sinclair (eliminated) Films (confirmed for future) #''The Eds Adventures of Hercules'' #''The Eds Adventures of Aladdin'' #''The Eds Adventures of Looney Toons: Back in Action'' #''The Eds Adventures of Godzilla'' #''The Eds Adventures of Spyro'' #''The Eds Adventures of The Little Mermaid '' #''The Eds Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' #''The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return '' #''The Eds Adventures of Tangled'' #[[The Eds Adventures of Monsters, Inc.|''The Eds Adventures of Monsters, Inc.]] #''The Eds Adventures of Finding Nemo '' #''The Eds Adventures of George of the Jungle '' #[[The Eds Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster|''The Eds Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster]] #''The Eds Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' #''The Eds Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' #The Eds Adventures of The Adventures of Captain Brickbeard Theme Songs The ''theme songs ''are the openings for all films. They are called "Ed-ventrous Nights", "Two Worlds, One Family" and "Thriller": #Ed-ventrous Nights: "Open sesame, Here we go! Ed-ventrous Nights, like Ed-ventrous daaayyyyssss! The cease and excite take off into flight with a shock and amaze! Ed-ventrous Nights, like Ed-ventrous daaayyysss! More scary than scared, wreaking havoc, in a lot of good ways! Like a shield, like a sword, they won't ever get bored, though get tortured and scared they might! Come on down, stop right by, hop a bike and fly to another Ed-ventrous night!" #Two Worlds, One Family: "Put your dreams into what you mostly believe in, Two Worlds, One Family! Trust your heart, let fate decide, to guide these lides, to Guides these lides we see! Put your dream into what you believe in! Two worlds, One family! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" #Thriller: "Cause this is Thriller, thriller night and no one's gonna' save you from the beast about the strike! You know it's Thriller, thriller night, you're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller night! Thriller, thriller night 'cause I can thrill you more than any ghouls would ever dare try! Thriller, thriller night, so let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight! 'Cause this is Thriller, thriller night, 'cause I can thrill you more than any ghouls would ever dare try, Thriller, thriller night, so let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!" Theme song use Ed-ventrous Nights: #TEA of Atlantis: The Lost Empire #TEA of The Lion King (Full Story) #TEA of Lilo and Stitch #TEA of The Emperor's New Groove #TEA of Tarzan Two Worlds, One Family: #TEA of the Three Musketeers Films (all together) #The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire #The Eds Adventures of The Lion King (Full Story) #The Eds Adventures of Lilo and Stitch #The Eds Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove #The Eds Adventures of Tarzan #The Eds Adventures of the Three Musketeers #The Eds Adventures of Mulan #The Eds Adventures of Jurassic Park #The Eds Adventures of Kung Fu Panda #The Eds Adventures of Space Jam #The Eds Adventures of Toy Story #The Eds Adventures of Toy Story 2 #The Eds Adventures of Toy Story 3 #The Eds Adventures of Hercules #The Eds Adventures of Aladdin #The Eds Adventures of Looney Toons: Back in Action #The Eds Adventures of Godzilla #The Eds Adventures of Spyro #The Eds Adventures of The Little Mermaid #The Eds Adventures of Beuaty and the Beast #The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return #The Eds Adventures of Tangled #The Eds Adventures of Monsters, Inc. #The Eds Adventures of Finding Nemo #The Eds Adventures of George of the Jungle #The Eds Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster #The Eds Adventures of Peter Pan #The Eds Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame #The Eds Adventures of The Princess and the Frog #The Eds Adventures of The Adventures of Captain Brickbeard Category:Category templates Category:The Eds Adventures (film series)